


Screw You

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Carter comes back and you’re not exactly happy to see him.





	Screw You

“Carter.” you grimaced as you crossed the street and noticed him leaning on the traffic pole. “What the hell are you doing back in New York?”

“I came back for you.” He smirked, stepping in your way as you tried to walk around him.

“Get lost.” you scowled, clutching your purse, debating if it’s worth it to pepper spray him in the face. “I don’t have time for you.”

“Oh.” he smirked, matching your pace as he finally allowed you to walk. “So Gossip Girl lied then? You don’t miss me? You weren’t overheard talking about me  to the one and only Blair Waldorf?”

“Fuck off, Carter.” you clenched your teeth. “You expect me to want to have a conversation with you after you left with Serena? Seriously?”

“It was a mistake.” he chuckled. “I’m sorry, okay?”

“Get away from me, or I’ll have you arrested. Hell knows your probably wanted for embezzlement or some other devious schemes.”

“Okay.” he grinned. “I’ll pick you up around eight then?”

You sighed, rolled your eyes, but gave in. “If it will make you leave me alone for eternity.”


End file.
